


Saying Hello

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack annoys Nine and has to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Hello

“I really can’t take you anywhere!”

“I was only saying hello.”

“Your way of saying hello has a way of sayin’ more than hello.”

Jack could hear the genuine annoyance in the Doctor’s voice and was instantly contrite. “How can I make it up to you?”

The Doctor sighed. “I know it’s how you are, lad.  Not askin’ you to change just for me.”

“I’ve already changed for you.”  Jack moved closer.  “I know that it bothers you; I’ve just been having trouble breaking the habit.  You need to do something to help me remember.”

“What?”

“You could punish me.”

“’M not going to punish you for being yourself.”

“You could punish me for annoying you.  Come on – it might be fun.” He gave the Doctor his most seductive smile.  It faltered somewhat when the Doctor smiled a somewhat feral smile in return.

Twelve minutes later…

“This isn’t fun.”

“Punishment isn’t supposed to be.”


End file.
